Les feuilles mortes
by Petitchaton
Summary: Les feuilles mortes se ramassent à la pelle, les souvenirs et les regrets aussi...


**Les feuilles mortes**

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**GENRE :** Romance

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**RATING :** M

**DISCLAIMER :** Tous les personnages ainsi que les lieux et les décors sont la propriété de l'écrivain JKR. Seule l'intrigue m'appartient.

**RESUME :** Draco est condamné au baiser du détraqueur. Quelques heures avant l'exécution de la sentence, Harry vient lui rendre visite. POV Harry.

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette histoire est un slash (relation entre personne du même sexe, dans le cas présent se sont deux hommes.)

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :** Vif d'Or est ma bêta sur cette fiction et comme toujours, je lui adresse un très grand merci pour toutes ces corrections qui rendent l'histoire tellement plus agréable à lire. Les passages contenant une scène sexuellement décrite sont délimités par des HPDM.

**OooooooooO**

Je m'appelle Harry James Potter et je vais bientôt mourir. Voilà, les seuls mots qui tournent en boucle dans ma tête alors que je pénètre pour la première fois de ma vie, dans l'enceinte de la prison d'Azkaban. Je sens des dizaines de regard se tourner vers moi lorsque le Ministre de la Magie s'approche à grands pas avec un sourire amical accroché aux lèvres.

Si seulement, il pouvait se douter de la haine que j'éprouve pour lui depuis de nombreuses années déjà. Mais, je ne dis rien. C'est grâce à lui si dans quelques minutes, je vais pouvoir enfin te revoir. Je sens mon cœur s'emballer à la perspective de me retrouver face à toi alors que dans deux heures, tu recevras le baiser du détraqueur. Néanmoins, tu ne seras pas le seul à partir aujourd'hui pour un autre monde.

J'évite, consciencieusement, de croiser le regard du professeur Rogue tandis que je serre les mains tendues vers moi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point tout est laid ici. Tout est rempli d'ombre, de vide, de silence malgré les cris de désespoirs qui doivent imprégner chaque pierre des hauts murs centenaires. Comment toi, si noble, si fier, peux-tu supporter de résider ici depuis déjà six longs mois ?

Je suis docilement Cornélius Fudge lorsqu'il passe la porte de la prison me retenant de lui cracher au visage toute ma rancœur et mon dégoût que je contiens en moi depuis trop longtemps. Je serre encore distraitement quelques mains avant de croiser le regard bleu pétillant de malice du professeur Dumbledore. Encore un que je ne peux plus supporter de voir depuis la fin de la guerre.

J'aperçois également Ron et Hermione qui se tiennent à ses cotés, vêtus de leurs longues robes d'universitaires. Ils rayonnent de bonheur et leurs mains unies montrent combien leur amour est grand. Je les envie tant. Eux, ils ont la chance d'avoir la personne aimée à leur côté. Moi, il ne me reste que mes souvenirs et ton absence qui me pèse chaque jour davantage. Je sens les regards des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix peser sur moi et je devine la question qu'ils sont en train de se poser. Ai-je replongé ou pas ? Et la seule chose que je ressens pour l'instant, c'est la haine. Pourtant, je m'efforce de sourire encore et encore enterrant mes sentiments.

Enfin, nous prenons la direction des cellules des prisonniers et je regrette déjà la douce quiétude du manoir dans lequel je réside aujourd'hui. Ils m'exaspèrent tous avec leurs sourires compatissants et leurs regards larmoyants. Je ne suis pas malade ! Et je ne suis pas fou, non plus ! Je suis tout à fait normal même si certains de mes choix sont différents de ceux qu'on s'attendait à me voir faire.

Mais, ils n'ont décidément pas l'air de le comprendre.

Cela fait deux mois que je suis sorti de l'hôpital Saint Mangouste où ils m'avaient fait interner convaincu que j'étais possédé. Mais le mal dont je souffre, personne ne pourrait m'en guérir car il est gravé dans ma chaire et au plus profond de mon être. Toi, tu l'as juste réveillé. Mais ça, ils ne peuvent pas l'accepter. Pour eux, c'est toi le responsable de mon anomalie.

Oh combien, je désirerais leur lancer au visage tout mon mépris en leur annonçant que mon homosexualité ne partira jamais ! Je serais toujours un homme qui aime les hommes, même si j'ai moi aussi eu du mal à l'accepter au départ. Non, c'est faux. Je ne suis pas un homme qui aime les hommes. Je suis un homme qui aime **un** autre homme. Toi. Il n'y a toujours eu et il n'y aura toujours que toi. Les autres ne comptent pas. Ils n'existent même pas pour moi.

J'arrive enfin devant la porte de ton cachot, toujours accompagné par une trentaine de personnes, que je congédie d'un geste de la main. Je n'ai pas besoin de la présence d'aurors pour t'affronter. Après tout, j'ai vaincu la Seigneur des Ténèbres, non ? Et cela sans l'aide de personne. Ils finissent par s'en aller comprenant que rien ne servirait d'insister puisque je suis aussi têtu qu'une mule.

J'entre alors dans la petite pièce meublée, en tout et pour tout, d'une étroite couchette composée d'un matelas rugueux et d'un lavabo ébréché. Tu es là, assis sur le sol avec ton dos appuyé contre le mur de pierres comme si tu m'attendais depuis des heures. Tu me souris légèrement avant de te relever pour te poster juste devant moi qui n'ai pas le courage d'affronter ton regard.

« - Tu es venu ! Je ne t'attendais plus depuis longtemps déjà… »

« - Ils ont d'abord refusé ma demande mais j'ai réussi à les faire céder avec quelques bons arguments…Comment te sens-tu ? »

« - A ton avis ? Dans deux heures, je vais connaître la pire punition qui soit. On va me déposséder de mon âme. Je n'aurais même pas le droit de mourir dignement. »

« - Je suis tellement désolé… »

« - Ce n'est pas ta faute. On a toujours su que l'un de nous deux partirait avant l'autre. Le Bien a gagné et moi, je vais payer ma dette à la société. »

« - Je ne veux pas que tu… »

La voix me manque pour exprimer ce que j'éprouve en te voyant ainsi résigné à ton triste sort. Bien sûr, nous savions notre histoire condamnée mais j'ai mal quand même de savoir que bientôt tu n'existeras plus que dans ma mémoire. Tu te rapproches encore de moi et je sens ta main glisser le long de mon visage pour essuyer tendrement les larmes qui roulent sur mes joues.

Je relève la tête et plus que jamais, j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Je sens le métal froid du revolver contre ma peau nue lorsque je le sors de ma poche pour le poser sur ton lit. Tu le regardes un instant avant de reporter ton attention sur moi et je vois ton sourire s'élargir. Oui, mon Ange, tu partiras dans la dignité. Je ne les laisserais pas détruire l'image que j'ai de toi.

« - Tu l'as amené, c'est bien. Je n'aurais pas supporté de devenir un légume et je ne voulais surtout pas que tu me voies comme ça. »

« - Tu vas te tuer toi-même ? Ou il va falloir que je… »

« - Je sais utiliser les armes moldues ne t'inquiète pas. La balle est à l'intérieure ? »

« - Oui, les balles sont déjà en place. »

« - Pourquoi _les_ ? »

«- Parce que je pars avec toi. _Unis à la vie, à la mort,_ tu te rappelles ? »

« - Oui, je m'en souviens parfaitement ainsi que le mélange de sang qui a scellé notre promesse. »

Tu t'éloignes de moi et tu te laisses tomber gracieusement sur ta couchette en ne me quittant pas des yeux. Tu sembles si calme, si prêt à accepter la mort. Tu as toujours été plus digne que moi pour ce genre de choses. Tu ne fais pas partie de ceux qui supplient pour obtenir le pardon ou la compassion des autres. Non, tu es resté droit et fier jusqu'au bout même lorsqu'on t'a craché dessus. Même lorsque ton nom a été traîné dans la boue et le déshonneur. Certes, tu as plié mais tu n'as jamais rompu face à eux conservant en toutes circonstances ton indifférence et ta froideur.

Moi par contre…

J'ai pleuré, j'ai supplié, j'ai crié, j'ai maudit. Je me suis même traîné à leurs pieds pour réduire ta peine, pour t'éviter le pire. Mais cela n'a rien changé à ton sombre destin. Et alors que nos regards expriment tous ce que nos bouches ne savent pas dire, je prends conscience que je ne pourrais vraiment pas vivre sans toi. Je suis pourtant encore jeune et je pourrais très bien refaire ma vie comme tu me l'as demandé. Mais je sais que j'en serais incapable. Car, si tu n'es plus là, qu'est-ce qui me retient encore ici ?

J'ai déjà trop vécu malgré que je sois à peine un enfant sorti de l'adolescence. J'ai vu trop d'horreurs pour pouvoir encore croire en la bonté des hommes. Toi, tu as été celui qui m'a empêché de tout laisser tomber même si tous pensent le contraire. Si je me suis accroché, c'est uniquement grâce à ta présence à mes côtés et ces six derniers mois ont été l'enfer. Oui, si je vais mettre fin à mes jours, c'est par amour tout simplement.

Tu me fais signe de m'approcher et je prends place à tes côtés sur l'étroit matelas, tentant de refouler mes larmes pour ne pas gâcher mes derniers moments avec toi. Tu glisses ton bras droit autour de ma taille et de ta main gauche, tu empoignes mon menton pour me forcer à relever la tête. Tu te penches alors vers moi et nos bouches s'effleurent doucement avant de se séparer à regrets.

« - Tu peux pleurer si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas. Je sens ta douleur comme si elle était la mienne grâce au lien de sang que nous partageons. Tu n'as rien n'à te reprocher. Grâce à toi, j'ai découvert ce qu'était le bonheur. »

« - Merlin, Draco je ne veux pas que tu meures ! Restes avec moi…Ne me laisses pas seul dans ce monde… »

J'éclate en sanglots et tu resserres ton étreinte autour de moi. J'admire ta sérénité face à ta future mort alors que moi, je suis totalement paniqué. Sans toi, je ne suis plus rien ! Je ne pourrais pas survivre sans ta présence à mes côtés ! Tu es mon oxygène, ma vie, ma raison, ma folie…J'ai l'impression de manquer d'air tant mes sentiments sont forts. C'est comme si j'étouffais lentement même si personne ne le remarque.

Je jette un regard à ma montre et mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge lorsque je remarque que cela fait déjà une demi heure que je suis dans ta cellule. Je sens ta bouche légèrement humide se poser dans mon cou pour remonter le long de ce dernier avant de redessiner ma mâchoire. Un frisson me parcoure et je m'en veux de te désirer si fort alors que bientôt tu seras mort.

« - Harry, je voudrais…Enfin, j'aimerais si tu veux bien…Je…Je ne sais pas comment te formuler ma requête…Je… »

« - Dis-le simplement. On n'a aucun secret l'un pour l'autre et aucune gêne. »

« - J'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi…Je sais qu'une cellule de prison ce n'est pas vraiment un lieu propice pour ce genre de choses mais je meure d'envie de te sentir une dernière fois tout à moi. »

Je ne serais pas dire si je suis choqué ou excité par ta demande. Je m'éloigne un peu de toi réfléchissant à ce que je suis censé répondre à cette proposition tout à fait inattendue. Certes, j'ai envie de toi mais ce cachot sombre ne me met pas vraiment à l'aise et la couchette dure ne me donne pas envie de me laisser aller à te faire un câlin. Mon regard croise le tien après l'avoir évité pendant plusieurs secondes et je sais tout de suite que ma réponse sera _oui_ tant tu sembles désespéré toi aussi.

« - Oui, moi aussi j'en ai envie. C'est long six mois d'abstinence mais…On ne risque pas d'être dérangé ? »

« - Non, ils ne viendront me chercher qu'au tout dernier moment et si on fait vite, on aura fini bien avant leur venue. »

Je souris tendrement en te sentant toujours aussi empressé à me faire l'amour malgré que cela fasse déjà deux ans que nous sommes ensemble. Je sais au fond de moi que lorsque je fermerais mes yeux après t'avoir vu mourir, je n'éprouverais aucun regret à partir à dix-huit ans. Avant toi, j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de rire, de danser, de pleurer, de haïr mais encore jamais, je n'avais aimé quelqu'un. Tu as été le premier et le seul de toute ma vie.

Nous nous sommes aimé aude-là de tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Aimé aude-là des mots et surtout aude-là de la raison. Aimé jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne compte à part nos corps soudés l'un à l'autre. Par amour pour toi, j'ai renoncé à mes idéaux, à mes rêves pour te suivre sur la route longue et tortueuse de ta déchéance. J'ai essayé de t'empêcher de sombrer mais j'ai coulé avec toi m'adonnant aux plaisirs interdits que tu m'offrais. Je t'ai aimé au point que quand je t'ai vu sali, bafoué, rabaissé, j'ai voulu crever pour ne pas devoir à affronter ça.

Tu me sors de mes sombres pensées en passant ta main dans mon dos presque timidement tandis que tu reprends mes lèvres. Je laisse ta langue passer la barrière de mes dents et je me trouve tout à coup au Paradis lorsque tu explores ma bouche comme si c'était la première fois. Je sens ton désir dans chacun des gestes que tu fais et je suis si heureux de savoir que tu m'aimes toujours malgré le mal que je t'ai fait sans le vouloir.

Tu sais, j'ai conscience d'être le seul à véritablement te connaître. Moi, j'ai réussi à voir plus loin que l'image du type insensible et froid que tu montrais aux autres. Et j'ai conscience aujourd'hui que cette attitude était pour toi un moyen de te protéger du monde extérieur. Tu craignais tellement de souffrir que tu empêchais les autres de t'approcher. Tu avais l'impression ainsi de te préserver du mal mais en réalité, tu te privais simplement du bonheur.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour retenir le cri de désespoir qui voudrait franchir ma bouche. Ce cri de rage et de fureur que j'étouffe en moi depuis le début de ton procès quand je rêvais du moment où je me lèverais pour leur hurler la vérité. Pour les forcer à m'écouter au moins une fois. Pour qu'ils sachent enfin que jamais tu ne m'as forcé à te suivre.

Ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ne me connaissent réellement.

Ils se sont juste contentés de l'image que je voulais bien donner de moi même si, celle-ci était fausse. Pour eux, j'étais et je suis toujours une arme puissante et dévastatrice. Pour toi, je suis un homme qui a des faiblesses comme tout le monde. Tu as accepté le fait que je sois bourré d'imperfections et de doutes. Tu m'as pardonné mes peurs et mes colères injustifiées. Tu ne m'as jamais reproché mes faiblesses. Tu as essuyé chacune des larmes que j'ai versées.

Je reviens à la réalité lorsque je sens un courant d'air frais sur ma peau et je prends conscience que tu m'as déjà ôté mon pull. Tes mains hésitent une fraction de seconde avant de se poser avec légèreté sur mon torse imberbe. Tu sembles découvrir mon corps pour la première fois comme si ces quelques mois de détention t'avaient ôté tous nos plus beaux souvenirs.

Et c'est la vérité.

Les Détraqueurs ont ce pouvoir de nous forcer à revivre constamment les pires moments de notre existence. Ces instants de malheur que nous tentons tous d'oublier ou d'enterrer quelque part au fond de nous. Et Merlin seul sait combien ta vie a été horrible pendant de longues années. Un peu comme la mienne en somme. Une existence maudite au point que, parfois, la mort semblait être beaucoup plus belle que la vie elle-même.

Nous sommes tous deux des _survivants_. Moi, j'ai survécu à Voldemort et toi, tu as survécu à l'intolérance. Toi aussi, on a voulu te guérir de ta différence mais ce n'était pas à coup de potions et de sortilèges mais plutôt à l'aide de tortures et de privations. Tu m'as raconté ça en quelques mots et j'ai su ce jour là que le sens que je cherchais à ma vie, je venais de le trouver. Te protéger serait le but de mon existence. Ca et te faire découvrir l'amour et la beauté intérieure des hommes. Je voulais te faire connaître un monde meilleur où le mal ne serait pas vainqueur mais vaincu. Seulement, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse puisque tu te retrouves ici aujourd'hui.

Ta langue vient prendre le relais de tes mains et tu mordilles mon téton droit tout en jouant du bout des doigts avec l'autre. Un plaisir sans nom me parcourre et pourtant, les souvenirs doux et amers continuent de me hanter de leur présence fantomatique. Faire l'amour avec toi, a toujours été quelque chose de merveilleux. Entre tes bras, j'ai l'impression d'être enfin quelque chose d'autre qu'un nom et une cicatrise tristement célèbre. Quand ton corps est enfoncé dans le mien, j'ai l'impression que je suis réellement vivant et pas uniquement un corps doté de pouvoirs extraordinaires.

Malgré mon désir, je n'arrive pas à vraiment me laisser aller à tes caresses pourtant douces et aimantes. Tu as toujours eu des gestes très calmes avec moi de peur de me brusquer ou de m'effrayer. Tu as rapidement découvert que le _Garçon Qui A Survécu_ est en réalité une personne timide et maladroite. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, aujourd'hui, je n'arrive pas à me détendre malgré les attentions que tu me prodigues avec toute ta tendresse. Peut-être est-ce parce que dans une heure nous serons morts ? Ou alors, c'est à cause d'_eux _et de leur traitement un peu fou pour me guérir de ce désir contre-nature ?

Quelque part au fond de moi, une voix ne cesse de me répéter que ce sont toujours _eux_ qui se sont interposés entre nous. _Eux_ qui nous ont empêchés d'être heureux comme le commun des mortels. _Eux_ qui m'ont fait porter le poids du monde sans me demander si je me sentais la force d'assumer cette responsabilité. Alors, je reste stoïque sous tes caresses pourtant ardentes, perdu dans un monde intérieur que je peine de plus en plus à quitter.

Peut être que je commence à devenir fou ?

Fou parce qu'on m'a privé de ma lumière et de ma raison de vivre. Fou parce que la douleur me broie trop souvent le cœur lorsque j'imagine ton corps destitué de son âme. Cependant, je me force à réagir pour ne pas te faire de la peine. Je sens que toi, tu as réellement envie de moi même si tu te modères ne pouvant pas t'empêcher de garder le contrôle sur ton corps. Et je suis touché lorsque je comprends que ton empressement est du à ton désespoir et à ta peur de la mort.

Tu n'as jamais su t'exprimer beaucoup même face à moi. Tu as toujours gardé une part de secret en toi mais les mots sont parfois superflus quand on aime véritablement une personne. Tu ne m'as peut être jamais dit _Je t'aime_ mais tu me l'as prouvé de nombreuses fois au cours de nos deux ans de passion tumultueuse. De toute façon, cela n'a pas d'importance que tu ne saches pas m'avouer tes craintes et tes doutes car cela a toujours été comme ça entre nous. Les mots sont inutiles puisqu'on se comprend d'un regard, d'un geste, d'un sourire. Pour nous, chaque moment de silence a un sens. Ils ont une signification à nos yeux et ils renforcent nos sentiments au lieu de les détruire.

Je ferme lentement les paupières me détachant de mon corps tandis que des flashs m'envahissent me ramenant en arrière. Tout à coup, un souvenir bien précis me revient lorsque tes lèvres se perdent dans mon cou comme cette nuit là où, pour la première fois, je t'ai appartenu autrement que spirituellement. Je revois ta chambre de _Préfet en Chef_ avec ces murs verts aux reflets argentés, avec ces objets somptueux, avec toute cette opulence offerte par tes parents. Mais aussi, avec le vide d'amour et de personnalité qui te caractérisait. A l'époque, tu étais encore souvent une pâle imitation de ton père à ton âge au lieu d'être simplement toi.

Je revois ce grand lit où lentement tu m'as déshabillé avec des gestes tendres et des paroles rassurantes. Je me suis laissé faire docilement malgré la peur qui me tenaillait le ventre. J'ai laissé tes mains me découvrir et m'apprendre le plaisir avec douceur et patience. Je te revois lorsque tu m'as poussé sur le matelas duveteux me forçant à me coucher en écartant les jambes pour te permettre de me prendre. J'entends encore à mes oreilles tes mots apaisants et tes marques inlassables de tendresse pour me détendre.

Je me souviens également de la douleur de ton corps dans le mien, de mes larmes de souffrance et de mon cri étouffé par ta bouche alors qu'entre tes bras, je perdais mon dernier morceau d'innocence. Cette nuit là, pour la première fois, nous avions fait l'amour avec toute la candeur de deux enfants dans des corps d'adultes. J'avais à peine seize ans et demi et j'étais la pureté incarnée dans un corps humain. Toi, tu avais dix-sept ans et déjà trop d'expériences physiques derrière toi.

Pourtant, nous avions tous deux expérimenté quelque chose d'inconnu dans les bras de l'autre. Nous avions découvert l'amour. Et encore aujourd'hui, cette nuit reste la plus belle de toute ma vie et mon souvenir le plus précieux. Parfois, je me surprends à penser que j'étais peut-être trop jeune à l'époque pour connaître le plaisir. Dans ces moments là, je pense également que je n'ai pas su l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

C'est étrange mais cette pensée me hante surtout depuis ton incarcération car je me sens tellement coupable de ta condamnation. Tu as été jugé parce que nous avions une liaison ensemble. Il n'y a eu aucune justice dans ton procès. Il y avait simplement le besoin qu'ils ressentaient de se débarrasser de toi. Oui, seize ans c'est tellement jeune. Mais en même temps, c'était tellement vieux pour nous deux qui avions des vies condamnées.

Alors, même si cette nuit là, tu n'as pas su exprimer tes sentiments, j'ai voulu quand même te laisser une chance et te croire. Tant pis si je me suis menti ou voilé la face. Ce soir là, j'ai juste souhaité être aimé pour moi et pour rien d'autre. Et aujourd'hui, après toutes les épreuves que nous avons traversées, je sais que j'ai eu raison de me donner à toi et je ne regrette pas de t'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout.

Pourtant, j'aurais tant aimé avoir le temps de te découvrir. J'aurais aimé apprendre par cœur chaque courbe de ton corps pour les imprimer en moi à tout jamais. Mais nous n'avions pas assez de temps. Le temps m'a toujours manqué aussi loin que je puisse me souvenir. Le temps m'a été impitoyablement compté depuis mon entrée dans le monde sorcier. J'ai compris aujourd'hui que chaque seconde loin de toi, est une seconde de perdue.

De nouveau, la sensation de ta bouche sur ma peau dénudée me ramène à la réalité et à ton corps pressé contre le mien. Tu es si beau ainsi penché sur moi, tes cheveux blonds libérés de tout gel retombant en mèches rebelles sur ton front. Lentement, tu déboutonnes ta chemise de prisonnier et tu la laisses glisser le long de tes épaules me dévoilant ton torse parfait.

Malgré tes six mois de prison, ton corps est toujours aussi magnifique à mes yeux. Tes muscles étirent gracieusement ta peau qui a conservé sa couleur de marbre blanc. Je sens un désir familier monter en moi alors que le bout de tissu informe qu'on t'a donné à ton entrée à Azkaban, tombe sur le sol de pierre me laissant enfin admirer ton corps parfait et masculin.

« - Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent démesurément lorsque j'écoute ces mots que j'ai tant de fois rêvés t'entendre prononcer. Toi, tu te contentes de me sourire avec tendresse tout en laissant ta main se perdre dans les boucles noires qui balaient ma nuque. Devines-tu le bonheur que ces trois petits mots réunis me font éprouver ? Le vois-tu dans mon regard émeraude assombri par le désir et la passion ?

« - Moi aussi, je t'aime Draco et je te jure que plus rien ne se mettra jamais entre nous ! »

Ces paroles me semblent si vraies maintenant que tu m'as enfin avoué tes sentiments. Je sais l'effort que tu as du fournir pour dire cette phrase maudite que ton père t'a interdite pendant toute ton enfance et ton adolescence de prononcer sous peine d'être torturé pendant des heures. Mais tu ne crains plus rien puisque tu es déjà condamné et on ne peut tuer un homme qu'une seule fois, n'est ce pas ?

« - Même pas l'enfer ou le paradis ? »

Non, mon Ange. Rien ne nous séparera plus jamais. Où tu iras, j'irais fidèle comme une ombre. Et si jamais nous devions nous retrouver en Enfer comme me l'ont sombrement prédit mes amis à cause de notre sexualité déviante, ce serait pour moi quand même le Paradis puisque toi, tu serais là à mes côtés.

« - Où que tu sois, je te retrouverais…Tu es mon rayon de soleil et c'est grâce à toi si je suis resté aussi longtemps debout malgré les épreuves. Je t'aime tellement… »

Tu ne me réponds pas mais ton regard exprime mieux que tous les mots du monde ce que tu ressens à l'instant pour moi. Oui, je peux affirmer aujourd'hui que si j'ai perdu mon innocence à ton contact, je ne le regrette pas. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur la réalité de ce monde que d'autres essayaient de me cacher. Tu m'as dit la vérité là où _eux_ m'ont toujours menti.

Tu t'approches de nouveau de moi remontant sur le matelas que tu avais quitté pour ôter ta chemise. Je recule légèrement vers le mur de pierres pour te laisser plus de place et aussi un peu par jeu. Nos lèvres s'unissent alors que je sens contre une de mes cuisses, ton sexe fièrement dressé et dur. Tu montes sur mon bassin me chevauchant avec un regard lubrique qui m'arrache un gémissement d'anticipation. Dans un mouvement un peu brusque des hanches, tu appuies fermement ton désir contre le mien te mordant la lèvre inférieure pour retenir ton cri de plaisir.

Je tente de me redresser mais tu m'attrapes les poignets que tu cloues ensuite au dessus de ma tête sur le matelas de ton lit de détenu. Je sens alors le métal froid du revolver contre l'une de mes paumes plaquées sur la couchette. Un frisson me traverse à ce contact si inattendu et je me cambre sans savoir pourquoi m'attirant un regard incendiaire de ta part.

Puis me revoilà, il y a un an et demi de ça debout face à toi.

Toi qui étais à mes côtés fixant d'un regard éteint ton bras gauche dénudé et marqué de l'emblème de Voldemort. Il y avait de la honte sur tes traits gracieux. De la honte et du regret même si tu ne m'avais rien dit d'autre à part que tu comprendrais si je voulais tout arrêter entre nous. Mais je ne t'ai pas quitté. C'est ce jour là que nous avons réalisé le lien du sang. C'est ce jour là également que nous nous sommes juré que rien ne pourrait nous séparer ou se mettre entre nous.

Ni l'enfer, ni le paradis. Ni tes idéaux, ni les miens. Ni le bien, ni le mal. Pourtant _eux_, ils sont arrivés à construire des barrières infranchissables entre toi et moi. Oui, je vais me suicider. Mais pas par lâcheté ou par peur de la solitude comme certains le croiront sûrement. Non, je vais mourir par amour. Amour de l'inaccessible paix qu'à deux nous n'avons pas su trouver. Amour de l'impossible union de nos deux univers. Amour de l'incroyable alchimie qui nous a jeté dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ta main droite glisse le long de mon corps jusqu'à la ceinture de mon pantalon que tu détaches rapidement, soudain pressé de me voir nu sous toi. Tu abaisses la tirette et défait l'unique bouton avant de faire glisser le tout le long de mes jambes fines mais musclées. Tes doigts se referment autour de mon sexe encore prisonnier de mon boxer.

Tu débutes un lent mouvement de va et vient et je gémis sourdement oubliant que je me trouve dans une prison, oubliant tout ce qui n'est pas toi et ton corps. Ta main continue son mouvement orgasmique pendant que tu ôtes à ton tour ton pantalon ne me quittant pas une seconde des yeux. Une fois en sous vêtement, tu te détends légèrement sur moi en poussant un gémissement de contentement.

Ta langue s'enfonce dans mon nombril mimant ce qui va se passer dans peu de temps et ta main quitte mon érection pour revenir me caresser le front avec vénération. Je me sens si bien, si protégé de tout lorsque je suis à tes côtés que cela en est effrayant. Je suis dépendant de toi comme d'une drogue. Tu commences à te déhancher langoureusement, frottant ton désir contre le mien toujours plus dur à mesure que les minutes s'égrènent dans un silence rompu seulement par nos soupirs. Tu fermes un instant les yeux, rejetant la tête vers l'arrière comme pour mieux apprécier cette caresse qui se révèle être une torture pour nous deux.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment osé te dire la place que tu occupes dans ma vie.

Mais à ce moment précis, alors que tu es confortablement installé sur mon bassin les yeux révulsés et la tête inclinée vers l'arrière, je comprends à quel point tu m'es nécessaire. Oh Merlin, Draco, je viens de me rendre compte que tu es mon monde. Sans toi, je n'ai plus rien qui me force à avancer. Sans toi, je suis laid et sale. Sans toi, je redeviens cet orphelin pleurant dans un couloir parce que son oncle vient de le battre. Sans toi, je ne suis même plus un être vivant. Sans toi, je suis juste une enveloppe vide de toutes émotions et de tous sentiments.

« - J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas vraiment avec moi… »

Tu arrêtes d'onduler au dessus de moi me fixant de tes deux prunelles orages, presque noires, pour l'instant. Tu es si adorable avec les rougeurs qui colorent à présent tes pommettes d'habitudes pâles et ton inquiétude pour moi est presque palpable. Je te souris tendrement levant le bras pour effleurer ton visage à l'ovale parfais et mon cœur se serre douloureusement à l'idée que bientôt, je ne pourrais même plus faire ce geste.

« - Désolé, je suis un peu ailleurs, en effet. »

Tu me souris amoureusement glissant tes doigts sur une des nombreuses cicatrises qui parsèment mon torse. Tu reprends le mouvement de tes hanches lascivement m'arrachant une plainte rauque de plaisir tout en affichant une expression ironique et amusée. Rien chez toi ne trahis le plaisir que tu prends à cette caressasse et j'ai toujours admiré cette faculté que tu as de dissimuler tes émotions dans n'importe quelle circonstance.

« - Et à quoi penses-tu dans un moment pareil ? »

Je te rends ton sourire avec un air un peu lubrique et malicieux et je viens quémander ta bouche que tu m'offres sans trop te faire prier. Nos langues se caressent quelques secondes avant que tu ne recules brusquement attendant visiblement ma réponse, sans pour autant modifier le rythme ou le mouvement de ton bassin contre le mien.

« - Je pense à nous. A toi. A tout ce que tu représentes pour moi. Ils ne nous sépareront pas une nouvelle fois. Promets-moi le…Promets-moi de m'emporter avec toi dans la mort…»

Pour la seconde fois, tu ne me réponds pas te contentant de caresser distraitement mon visage du bout de ton index droit. Tu redessines alors affectueusement mes deux sourcils, la courbe droite de mon nez, le ourlet de mes lèvres…Nos bouches se rapprochent lentement avant de s'unir avec fureur tandis que tu écrases tout à coup ton corps sur le mien.

Je m'en veux d'être aussi faible alors que tu es si fort, comparé à moi. Je me déteste de t'aimer à ce point. Au point d'avoir envie de le crier au monde entier. Au point de vouloir mourir puisque, bientôt, tu ne seras plus là. Au point d'avoir amené une arme qui me privera à jamais de ta présence à mes côtés. Tu es la personne qui m'a apporté le plus de choses au cours de mon existence. Oui, tu m'as enseigné tout ce qu'on ne peut pas apprendre dans les livres. Tu m'as fait découvrir l'essentiel et l'importance que représente chaque vie.

Pour toi, j'ai renoncé à tout ce qui faisait de moi un Griffondor. J'ai renié père et mère, j'ai rejeté au loin tout ce en quoi je croyais depuis mes onze ans. J'ai même abandonné mes rêves les plus fous car tu m'as montré la véritable voie du sacrifice. Se sacrifier, c'est abandonner la raison pour suivre son cœur. Je l'ai fait pour toi. Et je vais le faire une toute dernière fois.

Tu me retires mon boxer, le jetant au loin et tes yeux se promènent sur moi sans aucune gêne. Je sens mes joues devenir brûlantes sous ton regard inquisiteur et je détourne la tête un peu intimidé. Tu ne m'as jamais vu nu au cours de nos deux années de relation. Tu as toujours respecté ma pudeur me laissant me glisser entre les draps avant que tu ne m'ôtes mon dernier rempart de tissu.

Tu fais glisser ton sous vêtement à ton tour, me murmurant quelques paroles apaisantes. Je rougis encore plus face à ta propre nudité et d'une main, tu m'invites à te caresser un peu. J'empoigne maladroitement ton sexe et je le caresse m'étonnant du plaisir que la vue de ton corps m'apporte. Un pincement au cœur me fait monter les larmes aux yeux pour la troisième fois en moins d'une heure.

Je suis convaincu aujourd'hui qu'il est écrit quelque part que la quiétude, la paix et la joie ne sont pas faits pour moi. Ni pour toi d'ailleurs. Je sais qu'un Malfoy n'a pas le droit d'aimer un Potter. Pourtant, j'ai voulu croire que nous pourrions dépasser tous les interdits et tous les préjugés qui nous séparaient. Je me suis trompé. Les autres n'ont jamais cru en notre amour et encore aujourd'hui, pour eux, nous deux ça n'a été qu'une simple aventure.

Mais je veux que tu saches qu'à mes yeux, tu n'as jamais représenté une erreur de parcours comme ils l'ont prétendu face à toi dans l'espoir vain de nous séparer grâce à leurs stupides mensonges. Tu n'as jamais été non plus une simple liaison. Non, tu es encore et toujours mon unique amour même si les mots me manquent pour t'exprimer tout ça.

Lentement, tu parsèmes mon corps mince de baisers langoureux t'attardant plus particulièrement sur les cicatrises que m'ont laissé mes trop nombreux combats. De temps en temps, tu laisses ta langue ou tes dents prendre le relais de ta bouche. Je ferme les yeux sentant que cette fois si, hélas, le plaisir physique n'arrivera pas à me faire oublier ma peur et ma tristesse.

Pendant la guerre, j'ai souvent fuit mes problèmes ainsi en perdant mon corps dans l'extase des sens. Je me souviens de toutes ces nuits que j'ai passées blotti contre toi après que nous ayons fait l'amour passionnément. Tu ne me posais jamais de question lorsque j'arrivais à l'improviste dans ta chambre me déshabillant silencieusement avant de me glisser en sous vêtement dans ton lit.

D'un regard, tu comprenais les incertitudes qui me poussaient à venir quémander un peu de tendresse de ta part. Tu te contentais de te dévêtir à ton tour et tu t'allongeais sur moi me faisant oublier pour quelques heures ma vie et mes problèmes. Et alors, tu me faisais l'amour pour me rassurer, pour me prouver que j'étais encore bien vivant et non pas déjà mort comme je le pensais si souvent à l'époque.

Quand tu étais en moi, j'oubliais le monde entier.

J'ai passé la nuit avec toi quand Lupin est mort après avoir été torturé. C'est encore à tes côtés que je me suis réfugié lorsque, j'ai ôté la vie à un être humain pour la première fois. Et c'est de toi dont j'ai eu besoin quand enfin Voldemort s'est effondré à mes pieds, terrassé par mon _Aveda Kadavra_. Par ta seule présence, tu réussissais à me redonner le goût de vivre. Dans ton regard, je retrouvais tout ce que la guerre m'avait volé.

Ta bouche finit sa descende sur la tête de mon sexe m'arrachant un cri étranglé de frustration tandis que tu m'effleures du bout de la langue. Un frisson me traverse et je me cambre instinctivement pour ressentir plus pleinement le plaisir. Tu te décides enfin, après d'interminables minutes de torture, à me prendre dans ta bouche. Tu débutes immédiatement un long mouvement de va et vient qui me fait gémir sans retenue. Mais je n'oublie pas pour autant la cruelle réalité qui ne cesse de me rappeler que dans une heure, tu seras loin de moi. Je n'arrive pas non plus à oublier cette sombre cellule qui nous entoure et qui protège notre dernière étreinte.

L'orgasme me terrasse alors qu'une vague de plaisir intense me submerge avec violence après ces six longs mois d'abstinence. Mon esprit s'embrume agréablement mais je n'arrive pas pour autant à apprécier l'état cotonneux dans lequel je me trouve. J'ai trop mal au cœur pour que le simple apaisement de mon corps puisse balayer ma peine et ma souffrance. Tes mains sur moi me blessent car je sais que c'est la dernière fois qu'elles me touchent avec cette vénération que personne d'autre que toi n'éprouvera un jour pour moi.

Mais je n'ose pas t'avouer tout ça quand je te sens si heureux de m'apporter du plaisir charnel, si heureux d'occuper cette place qui t'es réservée à toi seul. Pourtant, j'ai si mal. Si seulement, tu pouvais deviner combien mon cœur est en train de saigner même si aucune plainte ne passe la barrière de mes lèvres. Mon regard émeraude accroche tes yeux orages embrumés par le désir et je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix en me taisant. Je ne veux pas gâcher tes derniers instants sur cette Terre par mes larmes inutiles qui ne changeront rien à ton destin.

Délicatement, tu viens me voler un baiser pendant que je noue mes bras autour de tes épaules musclées. Nos langues se frôlent brièvement avant de reprendre contact avec plus de passion que je pensais pouvoir en éprouver. Tu t'éloignes de moi brisant notre étreinte et tu poses un de tes doigts sur mes lèvres entrouvertes avant de le glisser dans ma bouche. Je le suce alors en ne te quittant pas des yeux te sentant te tendre d'avantage sur moi.

Après avoir mouillé abondamment trois de tes doigts, tu les glisses entre mes jambes écartées avant de caresser mon intimité avec douceur. Tu finis par la profaner mais je le sens à peine la salive facilitant la pénétration. Tu ajoutes rapidement un deuxième puis un troisième doigts que tu bouges en moi me soutirant des murmures incompréhensibles.

Je suis de nouveau excité et mon sexe frôle le tient au rythme de mes mouvements de bassin contre ton ventre plat. Tu retires tes doigts en me lançant un regard inquiet que je ne comprends pas. Tu te mordilles nerveusement la lèvre inférieure en jetant des regards sur toute la pièce, t'arrêtant un long moment sur mes vêtements roulés en boule non loin de la couchette. Tu finis par soupirer et tu affrontes enfin mon regard interrogateur.

« - Tu n'as pas pris ta baguette pour venir ? »

« - Si bien sûr ! Ils me l'ont confisquée de peur que je commette une _imprudence_ en ta présence. »

Tu fronces les sourcils, visiblement contrariés par ma réponse et tu te raidis davantage contre moi. Je cherche de nouveau à croiser ton regard gris mais celui semble me fuir sans cesse. Brusquement, tu te redresses pour t'éloigner de quelques mètres comme si ma peau t'avait tout à coup brûlé d'une manière particulièrement désagréable et douloureuse

« - Qu'est se passe-il ? Et puis, pourquoi veux-tu ma baguette ? »

« - Pour le lubrifiant ! Je n'en ai pas. C'est une prison ici pas une maison close. »

« - Ca pose vraiment un problème qu'on n'en ait pas ? »

« - Pour moi non mais pour toi…Ca va te faire mal. »

« - Ce n'est pas grave alors ! »

« - Pour moi, c'est grave ! Je ne pourrais pas faire semblant de ne pas… »

« - Je te fais confiance. Je sais que tu ne me blesseras pas. »

« - Tu es sûr ? »

« - Certain. »

Tu me jettes un regard suspicieux qui me montre ton hésitation malgré ton envie de céder. Je me frotte alors consciencieusement à ton corps en feu achevant ainsi de te faire perdre la tête. Avec un soupir impatient, tu t'allonges rapidement sur moi tout en m'écartant les jambes de ton bassin. Je noue mes bras autour de ton cou tout en relevant légèrement mon bassin pour faciliter la suite des évènements.

« - Détends toi, surtout. »

« - Je sais. »

Tu m'adresses un sourire avant de glisser précautionneusement ton corps dans le mien. Ce que j'éprouve alors est plus horrible que tout ce que je me suis imaginé en une minute d'attente. La douleur me foudroie m'obligeant à contracter violemment mes muscles autour de toi. Je me cambre instinctivement tentant d'échapper à la souffrance qui m'habite.

« - Détends toi, tu vas encore avoir plus mal si tu restes contracté comme ça. »

« - Oui…Je…Je sais. »

Ma respiration est laborieuse et je serre les dents discrètement pendant que je m'efforce à relâcher la pression de mes muscles. Tu reprends ton mouvement en moi attentif au moindre de mes gémissements de douleur. Tu y vas très lentement et cela me déchire encore plus que si tu m'avais pris d'un coup brusque.

« - Vas-y…Vas-y d'un coup…S'il te plaît… »

« - Ok. »

Tu finis ta progression en moi t'immobilisant en attendant que je m'habitue à ta présence. C'est vrai que cela est plus douloureux qu'avec un lubrifiant mais déjà mon corps se relâche acceptant ton invasion. Oui, la souffrance s'estompe chassée par le feu de l'amour qui m'unit à toi et je soulève mes hanches à chacun de tes mouvements pour te sentir toujours plus loin en moi.

Soudain, une larme s'échappe de mon œil droit rapidement suive par une seconde perle salée qui va s'échouer à la commissure de mes lèvres. Tu sembles comprendre que je pleure, non pas de douleur physique, mais de désespoir. Je t'embrasse avec fureur bougeant toujours à ton rythme et tu me réponds avec la même passion que nous offre la peur de nous perdre.

J'ai si mal à présent que je sens mon souffle se bloquer violemment dans ma gorge me faisant suffoquer. J'entends au loin ta voix qui me répète inlassablement ces trois mots que tu as eu tant de mal à me dire. Mais de toute façon, plus rien ne compte à présent. Ni ton orgueil, ni ma fierté. Seule la mort nous hante au point de nous rendre encore plus fou l'un de l'autre.

L'orgasme me traverse soudain au moment même où je sens mes sanglots devenir incontrôlables. Ma tête s'incline vers l'arrière et je referme mon corps sur le tien qui se cambre une dernière fois avant de se libérer. Et là, je remarque que toi aussi tu sanglotes contre moi. Certes, tes pleurs sont moins bruyants que les miens mais tes larmes sont aussi authentiques.

« - Je t'aime…Je ne veux pas mourir, Harry…J'ai si peur…»

« - Moi aussi, j'ai peur Draco… »

« - Oui, mais toi, tu as cette force que je ne possède pas… »

« - C'est toi qui es ma force. »

« - Alors, donne moi le courage de rester brave jusqu'au bout…Donne moi, la force qui me manque. »

Tu t'effondres sur moi nichant ton visage ruisselant de larmes dans mon cou alors que je te berce doucement en te murmurant des paroles de réconfort comme tu l'as si souvent fait pour moi pendant la guerre. J'admire secrètement cette facette de ta personnalité que tu me révèles pour la première fois. Tu sembles tout à coup si fragile, si humain d'une certaine manière.

Tu te redresses finalement, quittant ma chaleur à regret en essuyant du revers de ta main tes yeux rougis. Tu te rhabilles avec une lenteur calculée pendant que de mon côté, je commence aussi à rassembler mes vêtements pour les remettre. Le silence qui nous entoure est assourdissant de non dit et je sais que le moment des adieux est arrivé même si je préfère me voiler la face encore un peu.

Je regarde ma montre qui m'indique que dans dix minutes des gardiens surgiront dans ta cellule pour t'amener vers les détraqueurs. Mais quand ils viendront, ils trouveront seulement nos deux corps allongés sur le sol unis à jamais dans la mort. Tu te saisis du revolver que tu portes machinalement à ta tempe. Ta main tremble furieusement et je lis dans tes yeux une peur sans nom.

Comme celle que j'éprouvais lorsque je me suis retrouvé seul debout face à Voldemort avec la lourde tâche de l'éliminer. Soudain la vérité me frappe de plein fouet avec violence. Je comprends, enfin, que tu n'arriveras pas à t'exploser la tête car tu aimes trop la vie pour désirer la mort. Et tu sembles avoir lu dans mon regard mes pensées puisque tu lâches l'arme qui tombe sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

« - Je n'y arriverais pas, Harry…Je…Je ne veux pas mourir ! »

« - Mais quand le Détraqueur t'aura volé ton âme, tu ne seras pas plus vivant que si tu t'étais tiré une balle dans la tête ! »

« - Peut-être mais je suis incapable de me tuer, je…J'aime trop la vie pour ça. J'ai toujours été un lâche même si je faisais semblant d'être courageux. Tu m'as offert les derniers plus beaux instants de ma vie consciente. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas venir me voir après… Après que la sentence ait été appliquée. Conserve de moi l'image du garçon qui savait si bien t'aimer… »

« - Non, je… »

« - Va-t-en ! Laisse-moi seul, s'il te plaît. »

Je m'avance vers toi tandis que tu détournes la tête, visiblement gêné de ta propre lâcheté face à la mort. Mais je te comprends, tu sais. On a tous peur de l'inconnu qui se cache derrière ce mot. Je te force à relever le menton et je pose ma bouche sur la tienne tout en enroulant mes bras autour de ta taille. Je finis par rompre notre baiser pour ramasser l'arme que tu as laissé tomber sur le sol. Le métal est froid contre ma paume et il m'arrache un frisson qui fait faiblir ma volonté un instant. Non, tu comptes sur moi pour être fort pour nous deux alors je vais l'être une dernière fois pour toi et céder à ta requête.

Tu suis des yeux chacun de mes gestes avec une lueur de douleur que je n'avais jamais vu dans ton regard d'habitude si froid et si indifférent à tout. Je me recule lentement de toi, continuant à te faire face jusqu'à ce que mon dos se colle à la porte de fer de ta cellule. Je te jette alors un dernier regard dans lequel je fais passer tous mes sentiments et je vois une larme rouler le long d'une de tes joues.

Tu me murmures du bout des lèvres un _adieu_ qui me déchire alors que je me tourne vers la porte pour ne plus te voir. Je sais que tu as baissé la tête, vaincu par ta propre douleur de me perdre puisque même si par la suite je continue à venir te voir, tu ne t'en rendras plus compte de toute façon. Au dernier moment, je fais volte face t'affrontant de nouveau avec la plus grande détermination que je n'ai jamais eue.

« - Je t'aime ne l'oublie jamais…Pardon, mon Ange… »

Je tire une fois, deux fois sur ton corps qui s'effondre sur le sol avec un bruit mat. Ton sang se répand lentement jusqu'à atteindre la pointe de mes chaussures alors que ton regard se voile d'un nuage opaque qui terni la couleur si pure de tes yeux. Je reconnais là l'œuvre de la mort et je me penche sur toi pour te voler un ultime baiser tandis que ton corps commence déjà à refroidir.

Je sors un morceau de parchemin de ma poche ainsi qu'un bic avec lequel j'écris rapidement quelques phrases dessus avant de le déposer bien en évidence devant la porte qui va bientôt s'ouvrir sur mes amis et des aurors. Je veux que tous comprenne mon geste et j'espère qu'ils en souffriront autant que moi je souffre en te voyant à tout jamais endormi à mes pieds.

Je passe ma main sur tes yeux pour les fermer et je reprends mon pistolet pour le braquer sur ma tempe. Un frisson d'appréhension me traverse me donnant la chair de poule. Une goutte de sueur froide dévale ma colonne vertébrale me glaçant jusqu'aux os. Je te comprends, parfaitement, tu sais. Ce n'est pas si facile que ça de se faire sauter consciemment la tête. Mais le fait que toi, tu sois mort, me donne la force qui me manquait jusqu'ici pour presser sur la détente.

Ma main tremble une dernière fois sur la gâchette avant que je n'appuie fermement dessus.

A peine ai-je le temps d'entendre le bruit d'une déflagration que…

**Black out**

**Oh, je voudrais tant que tu te souviennes **

_**Des jours heureux où nous étions amis**_

_**En ce temps là, la vie était plus belle**_

_**Et le soleil plus brûlant qu'aujourd'hui**_

_**Les feuilles mortes se ramassent à la pelle**_

_**Tu vois je n'ai pas oublié**_

_**Les feuilles mortes se ramassent à la pelle**_

_**Les souvenirs et les regrets aussi**_

_**Et le vent du nord les emporte**_

_**Dans la nuit froide de l'oubli**_

_**Tu vois je n'ai pas oublié**_

_**La chanson que tu me chantais**_

_**C'est une chanson qui nous ressemble**_

_**Toi, tu m'aimais et moi, je t'aimais**_

_**Et nous vivions tous deux ensembles**_

_**Toi qui m'aimais et moi qui t'aimais**_

_**Mais la vie sépare ceux qui s'aiment**_

_**Tout doucement sans faire de bruit**_

_**Et la mer efface sur le sable**_

_**Les pas des amants désunis **_

**OooooooooO**

**Voila, la version corrigée de ma première fiction qui avait bien besoin d'être dépoussiérée ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et si c'est le cas, laissez-moi un petit review d'encouragement.**

**Kiss**

**Petitchaton**


End file.
